DIET
by uchanbaek
Summary: [CHANBAEK/ONESHOOT-ROMANCE] Sequel. Baekhyun kesal karena ejekan Baekbeom di pagi hari selalu membuat harinya jadi buruk. kemarin gemuk dan sekarang mengatainya pendek! /"Kau benar-benar akan pergi berkecan? Aigooo—adik kecil ku,"/"Yak Chanyeol! Jangan mengencani anak kecil seperti Baekhyun, cari saja wanita seksi lain di luar sana!"
1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun sedang berdiri mematut diri nya di depan cermin sambil berkacak pinggang. Sesekali ia akan membalikan tubuhnya kesamping, lalu membalikan tubuhnya lagi menghadap cermin.

Ia mengerucutkan bibir nya. Lalu bergumam, "Memang nya aku gendut?" tanya nya entah pada siapa.

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi nya yang chubby lalu menariknya ke samping. Ia juga menyingkap kaos yang sedang ia pakai saat ini dan mengukur perutnya. Menimbang-nimbang apakah perut nya bertambah besar atau tidak.

"Perutku tidak berubah dan masih kecil," gumam Baekhyun sekali lagi.

Ia mendengus kecil dan memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Dasar Baekbeom si tukang bohong."

.

**DIET**

**By uchanbaek**

**Chanbaek|T|Fluff-romance (?)**

**Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer!**

**Story belongs to me and all chara belongs to god**

**Warn!**

**GS, gaje, garing dan aneh :9**

.

**Happy reading!**

.

Pagi itu seperti biasa, sebelum berangkat sekolah Baekhyun selalu membantu Ibu nya untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

Baekhyun sedang berkutat di counter dan sibuk membuatkan kopi untuk ayah nya dan kakak nya ; Baekbeom, juga susu untuk diri nya sendiri.

"Baekhyun, tolong ambilkan gula disana," perintah Ibu nya.

Baekhyun menurut dan mengambil gula yang ada pada lemari kecil tempat menyimpan bumbu-bumbu dapur dan yang lain nya. Ia lalu kembali pada tugas nya membuat kopi.

"Umma kopi nya sudah selesai," Baekhyun berkata sambil meletakan dua cangkir kopi juga segelas susu di meja makan.

"Yasudah sekarang panggilkan kakak mu juga ayah, bilang pada mereka sarapan sebentar lagi selesai,"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, ayah dan kakak nya sudah masuk ke pintu dapur.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat mendapatkan kecupan manis pagi hari di pipi dari ayahnya.

"Selamat pagi Baekhyun-ie," sapa Ayah nya.

"Pagi Appa," Baekhyun kembali mengecup pipi ayah nya.

Ia lalu duduk dan mengabaikan Baekbeom yang baru saja akan menyapanya.

Ny. Byun sudah duduk di bangku makan dan sedang sibuk juga mengolesi roti dengan selai dan memberikan pada Tuan Byun dan juga Baekbeom.

"Kau ingin selai rasa apa Baekhyun-ie?" tanya Ny. Byun pada Baekhyun.

"Jangan beri dia makan roti Umma, Umma tidak liat badan nya bertambah gemuk," timpal Baekbeom.

Baekhyun yang sedang meminum susu nya hampir saja tersedak saat mendengar kakak lelaki nya itu mengatakan tubuh nya gendut.

Ia lalu melirik kesal pada Baekbeom, "Aku tidak gendut. Enak saja. Badanku belum berubah kok,"

"Kau tidak merasa ya? coba timbang berat badan mu," balas Baekbeom sambil terkekeh menertawakan adik perempuannya itu.

"Umma~~" rengek Baekhyun manja.

"Sudah-sudah. Jangan bicara. Ini, habiskan roti nya." Ny. Byun menyerahkan roti dengan isi selai strawberry pada anak perempuannya itu. Ny. Byun dan Tuan Byun sudah terbiasa dengan perdebatan kecil kedua anaknya itu.

"Ck. Kau benar-benar ya. Roti dan susu? Aku yakin seminggu kemudian pipi mu akan seperti ini," Baekbeom mengembungkan pipi nya dan selanjutnya tertawa melihat adiknya itu terlihat kesal.

"Memang nya aku peduli," balas Baekhyun ketus.

"Kau memang tidak peduli. Tapi bagaimana dengan kekasihmu? Memang Chanyeol mau punya kekasih gendut nantinya?" Baekbeom semakin semangat mengompori adik nya.

Baekhyun semakin kesal karena Baekbeom sekarang sudah membawa-bawa Chanyeol. Ia lalu menghentikan acara makan roti nya dan menatap sebal kakak nya yang sedang minum kopi.

"Chanyeol juga tidak akan peduli kalau aku gendut atau tidak."

"Siapa yang menjamin? Kau tahu, para pria itu sangat suka wanita seksi dan langsing,"

Baekhyun mendengus dan pada akhirnya gadis itu lebih memilih menyudahi acara sarapan pagi nya.

"Aku akan berangkat," katanya sambil bersalaman pada Ibu dan Ayah nya.

"Kau tidak menghabiskan sarapanmu Baekhyun-ie?" tanya Ibu nya.

"Aku jadi tidak bernafsu," Baekhyun melirik Baekbeom dengan tatapan tajam .

"Dasar menyebalkan," kata Baekhyun pada Baekbeom lalu menendang kaki kakaknya saat melewati tempat duduk nya itu.

"Auwh" Kakak nya itu hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitan.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun memasang wajah cemberut.

Pagi ini mereka berangkat bersama, dan semenjak keluar dari rumah wajah Baekhyun terus di tekuk. Chanyeol tahu kalau kekasih nya pasti habis bertengkar dengan Baekbeom.

Baekhyun diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol sampai mereka masuk kelas dan duduk di bangku masing-masing.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk di sebelah kekasihnya, "Ada masalah apa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Menurutmu wanita sexy itu seperti apa?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening nya, merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Apa?"

"Wanita sexy menurut kriteria mu itu seperti apa?"

Chanyeol nampak terdiam beberapa saat, "Uhm.. mungkin yang bertubuh bagus dan langsing? Juga sedikit menonjol di beberapa bagian?"

Baekhyun membulatkan mata nya, "Dasar mesum," ia lalu memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan buku yang ia pegang.

"Aish, kau kan yang suruh aku menjawab nya," gerutu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Jadi menurut mu aku sexy tidak?"

"Apa?!"

"Jawab saja! Aku sexy tidak?"

"Err—Baek…"

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol tajam dan Chanyeol hanya menelan ludah nya kasar.

"Kau itu cantik,"

"Aku tidak bertanya itu… cepat jawab! Aku sexy atau tidak?"

"I-ya, kau sexy,"

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan mata yang berbinar senang, "Ah, berarti badanku langsing, tidak gendut seperti yang di katakan Baekbeom,"

Chanyeol menarik nafas pelan, merasa sudah aman dari tatapan tajam Baekhyun yang seolah-olah bisa membunuhnya.

"Chanyeol-ie, ayo antar aku ke kantin. Aku lapar tidak sempat menghabiskan sarapanku," Chanyeol hanya mengagguk dan menuruti Baekhyun yang menarik tangannya untuk menemani nya sarapan ke kantin.

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak ingin merusak mood Baekhyun pagi ini.

.

.

"AAAAA tidak mungkin,"

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Kyungsoo, berat badanku bertambah." Baekhyun dengan wajah panik menjawab, "Bagaimana ini? Aduh, terakhir aku menimbang berat badanku di rumah malah tidak naik sama sekali," ujar Baekhyun lagi.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Heran dengan sahabatnya yang terlalu ribut hanya karena berat badan.

"Mungkin timbanganmu rusak," balas Kyungsoo yang sekarang memilih duduk di ranjang ruang UKS.

"Tidak mungkin,"

"Kenapa kau kaget sekali sih Baek? Dan aku rasa wajar saja berat badanmu naik. Badan mu juga sedikit agak gemuk,"

Baekhyun mendelik tajam pada sahabatnya itu, "Apa?"

"Ku bilang badanmu juga agak gemuk. Memang kau tidak sadar?"

Baekhyun turun dari timbangan berat badan dan menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

"Kau bilang aku gemuk?"

"Bukan. Agak gemuk maksudku,"

"Tapi Chanyeol bilang badanku tidak gemuk kok,"

"Kau pikir dia mau mengatakan yang terus terang padamu?" Kyungsoo tertawa, "Baek, mana mungkin dia bilang kau gemuk. Dia tahu kau bagaimana… "

"Jadi dia berbohong padaku?"

"Mungkin,"

Baekhyun menunduk sedih, "Aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Aku tidak mau jadi gemuk"

"Berhentilah makan-makanan yang bisa membuat badanmu gemuk. Kau tahu masalah terbesar mu itu terlalu banyak makan cemilan,"

"Aish! Jadi aku harus berhenti makan-makanan kesukaanku?"

"Tidak semuanya. Kau bisa coba tata cara diet agar tubuh mu bisa bagus,"

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap Baekhyun. Anak itu jarang sekali mau di ajak makan saat istirahat atau pun dalam waktu senggang. Saat berkencan pun dan mereka makan Baekhyun paling memilih memesan salad buah dan tidak pernah mau makan makanan yang berat.

Tentu saja Chanyeol khawatir. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun begini. Anak itu biasanya paling suka jika di ajak makan. Dan Chanyeol sangat menyukai jika Baekhyun menghabiskan makanan yang ia belikan saat berkencan.

"Kau tidak memesan ice cream?" tanya Chanyeol. Ngomong-ngomong mereka sekarang sedang mampir di sebuah café, sepulang sekolah.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan melanjutkan makan nya.

"Kentang goreng atau keripik kentang?"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menggeleng. Dan Chanyeol merasa heran. Itu adalah makanan kesukaan Baekhyun semua.

"Susu strawberry?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu menatap kekasih nya itu, "Chanyeol, aku harus menahan untuk tidak memakan itu semua. Ice cream, kentang goreng, keripik kentang dan susu bisa membuatku gemuk. Aku tidak mau gemuk," jawab Baekhyun lalu melanjutkan memakan salad buahnya lagi.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas. Membiarkan kekasihnya itu bertindak semau nya. Coba lihat sampai kapan Baekhyun akan tahan tidak makan semua makanan kesukaannya.

.

Diluar dugaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun benar-benar bertahan tidak makan makanan kesukaannya dalam kurun waktu dua minggu.

Dan itu membuatnya benar-benar merasa khawatir. Apalagi saat Ibu Baekhyun bilang kalau Baekhyun jarang sarapan pagi dan juga makan malam. Sekali nya makan pasti porsi nya sangat sedikit dan Ibu nya khawatir maag Baekhyun akan kambuh, maka nya meminta Chanyeol untuk selalu mengingatkan Baekhyun untuk makan di sekolah.

Mood Baekhyun juga menjadi sangat labil. Dia sering marah-marah dan pada akhirnya pasti Chanyeol yang akan kena dampaknya.

Baekhyun juga bisa lebih sensitive.

Seperti sekarang, saat Chanyeol bercerita kepada Baekhyun tentang curhatan Jongdae teman sekelas nya yang mengeluh tentang pacar nya yang suka makan dan tubuhnya yang tumbuh dengan subur. Sebenernya Jongdae hanya meminta saran pada Chanyeol untuk menghadapi wanita yang akan lebih sensitive jika di singgung berat badan, dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk meminta pendapat Baekhyun juga tentang masalah itu.

"Kau menyinggungku?" ketus Baekhyun saat Chanyeol selesai bercerita.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening nya tidak mengerti, "Menyinggung apa maksudmu?"

"Jujur saja kalau kau tak suka badan ku tambah gemuk, tidak usah menceritakan tentang teman mu itu dengan kekasihnya dong,"

Tuh kan sensitive sekali.

"Baekhyun, bukan begitu maksudku…" Chanyeol menghela nafas, sabar melihat Baekhyun sekarang tengah merajuk sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Semua nya sama saja. Di rumah Baekbeom yang mengejek ku, dan sekarang secara tidak langsung kau juga mengejek ku," cerca Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengusap wajah nya. Bingung ingin menjelaskan apa pada Baekhyun yang sekarang tengah emosi.

"Baekhyun-ie…"

Baekhyun tanpa berkata apa-apa malah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan keluar dari perpustakaan.

Chanyeol mengelus dada nya sabar.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa usaha nya mengikuti program diet selama 2 minggu belakangan ini begitu sia-sia. Ya, bagaimana tidak, bahkan sekarang saja saat ia menimbang kembali berat badannya tetap sama dan tidak ada perubahan sama sekali.

Rasanya ia ingin menangis saja.

Ia sudah sangat merindukan ice cream dan juga semua makanan kesukaannya.

Baekhyun menutup pelan pintu ruang UKS dan menundukan kepala nya dengan sedih.

Hah, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ia benar-benar tidak mau jadi gemuk dan tidak ingin tampak buruk di depan Chanyeol. Ia ingin jadi wanita yang benar-benar Chanyeol sukai juga tidak ingin kekasihnya sampai melirik wanita lain yang mungkin lebih sexy dari dirinya.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menoleh saat merasa diri nya di panggil. Ia mendapati Kyungsoo sedang berjalan ke arah nya yang sebelum nya melambai pada Jongin dengan senyum lebar.

"Ada apa?" tanya nya setelah mendapati raut wajah Baekhyun yang tampak tidak dalam mood yang baik.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan ia lalu menyenderkan tubuh nya pada pintu ruang UKS.

Terkadang jika bersama Kyungsoo, Baekhyun selalu merasa iri pada tubuh Kyungsoo yang lebih bagus dari diri nya atau ia akan merasa lebih iri lagi pada tubuh teman sekelas nya yang bernama Zitao, sudah tinggi anak itu langsing pula dan ia juga seorang model.

Kapan Baekhyun akan memiliki tubuh sebagus teman-temannya?

"Mau makan siang?" tawar Kyungsoo.

"Aku sedang tidak lapar…" Baekhyun menjawab dengan pelan dan Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi nya bingung.

"Kau bahkan tidak sarapan pagi Baek. Bagaimana kau tidak lapar? Ayolah, kita akan ada kelas olahraga setelah istirahat ini." Bujuk Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, kau saja Kyungsoo. Kurasa aku akan ke kelas saja," Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan tampak sekali tidak bersemangat.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Chanyeol ya?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan berlalu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan gadis bermata bulat itu dengan keheranan.

.

.

Siang itu entah kenapa terik matahari sangat menyengat panas nya. Baekhyun berjalan menuju lapangan bersama Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang dari kemarin berusaha mendekati nya dan minta maaf pun tak ia pedulikan, entah kenapa ia tidak ingin melihat Chanyeol untuk saat ini.

Ketika Pak Ahn datang, semua murid cepat berbaris dan melakukan pemanasan seperti biasa. Baekhyun yang tubuh nya pendek berbaris di urutan kedua dengan Kyungsoo yang di urutan pertama.

Ia tidak tahu, kenapa kepala nya bisa sepusing ini juga pandangan mata nya yang terasa buram. Perut nya juga terasa mual. Lama kelamaan Ia hanya bisa mendengar bagaimana intruksi dari JunMyeon sang ketua kelas ketika memimpin pemanasan olahraga.

Dan pada detik berikutnya Baekhyun benar-benar merasa kepalanya seperti ditiban oleh benda yang sangat berat dan semua nya gelap.

.

.

.

"Baek?"

Saat pertama kali membuka mata nya, yang Baekhyun lihat hanya langit-langit ruangan yang bercat putih. Ia lalu mengerjapkan mata nya yang nampak terlihat sayu dua kali. Baekhyun sadar, saat ini ia pasti ada di ruang UKS sekolahnya.

"Baekhyun-ie?"

Suara bass itu menyapa pendengarannya.

Chanyeol. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasih nya.

"Chanyeol-ie…" lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dengan wajah khawatir, menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan? Dimana yang sakit?"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia berusaha bangun dan duduk yang kemudian di bantu oleh Chanyeol.

"Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" tanyanya.

"Tadi kau pingsan saat hampir selesai pemanasan untuk olahraga. Kenapa kau tidak makan eh? tadi Kyungsoo bilang kau bahkan tidak sempat makan sama sekali dari pagi," celotehnya.

Dalam hati, Chanyeol merasa bersalah. Ia merasa tidak bisa menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik, sampai tidak memperhatikan apa Baekhyun sudah makan hari ini atau belum.

"Maafkan aku…" bisik Chanyeol lagi. Chanyeol menuduk, ia benar-benar merasa menjadi kekasih yang buruk untuk Baekhyun.

"Kenapa harus meminta maaf? Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena telah mengacuhkanmu untuk beberapa hari hanya karena alasan sepele," Baekhyun menggigit bibir nya dan mempererat genggaman tangan Chanyeol di tangannya.

"Maaf karena telah menjadi kekasih yang buruk untukmu. Aku bahkan tidak memperhatikan makan mu dengan baik, Baek. Aku benar-benar khawatir bahkan aku hampir menangis saat melihat mu tadi jatuh pingsan,"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Itu bukan salahmu kok, dan maaf membuatmu terus khawatir," kemudian menundukan kepalanya.

Ada rasa sesak yang entah kenapa membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis. Ia sadar kalau akhir-akhir ini ia cukup kekanakan dengan marah tidak jelas pada Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya kau jangan mengikuti diet…dan berhentilah membuatku khawatir karena takut maagmu akan kambuh. Kau tahukan bagaimana aku kalau sudah khawatir padamu? Aku bahkan tidak memperdulikan diriku sendiri karena terlalu memikirkanmu,"

"Maaf Chanyeol-ie…awalnya aku mengikuti diet karena aku tidak mau jadi gemuk. Aku ingin menjadi gadis yang Chanyeol-ie benar-benar idamkan. Aku takut kalau tubuh ku gemuk kau akan malu karena itu…." Baekhyun berhenti dan menangis. Ia lalu menghapus air mata nya, "Baekbeom bilang kalau semua laki-laki menyukai wanita sexy, juga dewasa. Makanya aku melakukan ini, mencoba membentuk tubuhku agar bagus supaya kau tidak pernah melirik wanita lain…"

Chanyeol terhenyak mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Jadi selama ini alasan Baekhyun mengikuti program diet hanya karenanya?

"Baekhyun…"

"Maaf malah telah membuatmu khawatir gara-gara ini. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud Chanyeol…"

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan kepala kekasihnya di pelukannya. Baekhyun menangis disana. Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau harus melakukan itu? Kau hanya perlu menjadi dirimu sendiri Baek dan tidak perlu menjadi orang lain dengan apa yang kau pikirkan. Karena aku mencintaimu sebagai Byun Baekhyun. Bukan yang lain."

Baekhyun terus terisak di pelukan kekasihnya.

"Kau tahu, walau tubuhmu pendek atau sedikit gemuk dan benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan kriteriaku tapi aku masih tetap menyukaimu, karena kau adalah Byun Baekhyun…."

"Chanyeol…maafkan aku…"

"Jadi berhentilah diet. Makanlah apa yang ingin kau makan, dan tetaplah menjadi Byun Baekhyun… agar aku selalu mencitaimu…"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Chanyeol lalu menantap kekasihnya itu yang sedang tersenyum manis. Baekhyun tersenyum manis pula dan dengan gerakan ia mengecup bibir Chanyeol yang membuat sang kekasih kaget akan kelakuan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

**END**

Halooo! Aku balik setelah hiatus nulis sebulan lebih (?) hehehe

Plis ini aneh banget ya? ini inspirasi grgr kemaren2 liat badan baekhyun gemukan sampe gemes liatnya huhu lucu banget dia kalau gemuk kayak ikan buntel ;-; sebenernya ini ff yang di kerjain udah lama ketunda dan baru selesai hari ini (?) jadi wajar kalau aneh dan benar2 gak sesuai alur yang awal karena aku kelupaan :9 muehehehe

Aku lagi males nulis karena kelamaaan hiatus, semoga adanya ff ini dan segala respon yang kalian kasih bisa balikin mood aku :"D hahaha

**Jadi,REVIEW ya jangan jadi sidersssss! :D**


	2. sequel

**Height difference**

**Sequel—diet**

**Chanbaek|T|romance**

**Disclaimer!**

**Story belong to ****uchanbaek**

**Warn!**

**Gaje, GS, garing, typos (?)**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

* * *

><p>Baekhyun mengusapkan polesan terakhir dari lipsgloss pada bibir tipis nya. ia lantas tersenyum dengan manis setelah selesai melakukan itu dan bercermin.<p>

Hari ini, Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk pergi menemui teman nya semasa SMP. Dan Chanyeol juga bilang ini bisa di bilang sebagai double date atau triple date Baekhyun tidak tahu, intinya dia dan teman-temannya berencana untuk kencan bersama dengan membawa kekasih masing-masing.

Baekhyun berdiri dari meja riasnya. Kali ini gadis kelahiran 6 mei itu berjalan ke sebuah cermin besar untuk melihat dengan jelas seluruh penampilannya—maksudnya tidak hanya wajah nya.

Karena ini masih musim panas, Baekhyun mengenakan rok pendek di atas lutut berwarna cream juga baju berwarna kuning tua yang sangat cocok dengan kulit nya yang putih.

Rambutnya yang sebahu hanya di gerai dengan memakai bandana yang berpita di bagian kanan. Baekhyun tampak terlihat manis. Ia lalu memilih sepatu yang enak untuk di gunakan dan mengambil tas selempangannya. Chanyeol bilang mereka akan pergi ke tempat wahana, jadi itulah alasan Baekhyun mengenakan sepatu dari pada high heels yang akan membuat kaki nya pegal dan tidak sembuh dengan cukup satu hari.

* * *

><p>"Baekhyun! Chanyeol sudah datang. Cepat turun,"<p>

Itu Baekbeom.

Hari ini memang hari libur, dan tentu saja Baekbeom ada di rumah.

"Ya sebentar cerewet!" jawabnya sebelum menyemprotkan minyak wangi di badannya.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum sebelum keluar kamar dan mendapati kakaknya masih berdiri di sana dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada juga badannya yang menyender pada kusen pintu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Woaaah! Kau mau pergi kemana anak kecil?" Baekbeom berseru saat melihat adik perempuannya yang manis itu keluar dari kamar dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi.

"Aku mau pergi berkencan memang apa lagi," Baekhyun memutar bola mata nya sambil menjawab dengan ketus. Ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun masih marah gara-gara ejekan Baekbeom beberapa waktu lalu yang terus mengatainya gendut.

Baekbeom tertawa. ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi berkecan? Aigooo—adik kecil ku," Baekbeom kembali berseru dengan wajah yang di buat-buat tidak percaya; untuk meledek Baekhyun, juga tangan jailnyanya yang mengacak poni sang adik "Aku kira kau akan pergi ke tempat bermain anak-anak," selanjutnya ia tertawa.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal dan merapikan poni nya yang sempat berantakan. Baekbeom memang senang sekali menggoda nya, dan kerap sekali Baekhyun sampai di buat menangis oleh kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Berisik! Minggir aku mau lewat," sang adik menubruk tubuh besar kakak nya dan membuat Baekbeom yang tadi nya berdiri berhadapan dengan Baekhyun kini malah terdorong ke tembok.

"Yak bocah! Dasar tidak sopan,"

Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya sebelum turun ke bawah untuk menemui Chanyeol yang tadi menunggunya.

* * *

><p>Di ruang tamu Chanyeol sedang duduk di sofa panjang yang biasa di gunakan untuk keluarga Byun berkumpul saat waktu bersantai dan laki-laki jangkung itu tengah sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Chanyeol menoleh saat mendengar suara derap langkah kaki Baekhyun menuruni tangga. Ia lantas berdiri dan tersenyum seraya memasukan ponselnya ke saku celana.<p>

Baekhyun tampak terlihat manis dengan pakaian simple nya.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya sang gadis.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan masih tetap mempertahankan senyumnya, "Well, walau menunggu lama aku tidak akan kecewa karena kau tampak manis juga cantik hari ini,"

Rona merah jambu langsung menghiasi pipi Baekhyun dan gadis itu tersenyum malu.

Chanyeol juga sebenarnya sedikit malu karena harus mengeluarkan kalimat se-cheesy itu—menurutnya.

"Jadi maksudmu aku pada hari biasa aku tidak cantik?" Baekhyun mencoba—setidaknya—untuk tidak terlalu terlihat termakan gombalan Chanyeol dan bertanya sedikit sakratis.

"T-tentu saja tidak. Maksudku kau tampak lebih cantik dan aku suka…"

Sekali lagi Baekhyun dibuat merona.

Dari lantai atas tampak Baekbeom sedang tertawa, ternyata sedari tadi dia menguping.

"Awww kau pembohong besar Chanyeol," Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang—tepatnya kearah lantai atas—saat mendengar suara Baekbeom menyahut.

"Yak! Kau menguping hah?" ketus sang adik.

Sementara Baekbeom masih tertawa menyebalkan di atas sana.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol, Baekhyun tampak seperti adikmu Hahaha. Dia pendek sekali jika berada di sampingmu, aku baru menyadarinya," Baekbeom menunjuk Baekhyun dan kembali tertawa.

Wajah Baekhyun sudah memerah semerah tomat. Bukan karena dia tersipu malu, tapi lebih terlihat menahan kesal.

Kemarin kakak nya mengejeknya gendut, sekarang pendek. Bukankah itu menyebalkan?

Baekhyun memang sensitive jika ada orang yang mengatakan pendek padanya, walau memang kenyataannya begitu tapi tidak perlu di perjelas juga bukan?

Sedangkan Chanyeol ia sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Baekbeom yang sering sekali meledek adik nya atau hubungan mereka, hanya tersenyum dan mengusap tengkuknya.

Baekhyun lantas dengan cepat menarik tangan Chanyeol dan sudah tidak tahan dengan mulut comel kakak laki-lakinya.

"Ayo kita pergi,"

"Yak Chanyeol! Jangan mengencani anak kecil seperti Baekhyun, cari saja wanita seksi lain di luar sana!"

Mereka keluar setelah mendengar teriakan terakhir dari Baekbeom juga gelak tawanya. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menyumpal mulut si Baekbeom itu uh. Dia benar-benar kesal.

"Kau lihatkan? Dia itu benar-benar menyebalkan," Baekhyun masih menggerutu dengan bibir tipisnya yang mengerucut, "menyuruhmu mencari wanita lain? Huh, dia pikir dia siapa,"

Chanyeol menahan tawanya, ia lalu merangkul bahu Baekhyun, "Sudahlah kau seperti tidak tahu Baekbeom saja. Dia pasti bercanda…dan walaupun sungguhan aku tidak akan mencari wanita lain karena wanitaku hanyalah Byun Baekhyun,"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol kembali membuat rona di pipi Baekhyun muncul hari ini.

* * *

><p>Chanyeol dengan temannya membuat janji untuk bertemu di depan pintu masuk tempat wahana bermain.<p>

Baekhyun jadi merasa minder ketika bertemu dengan teman Chanyeol yang membawa kekasih.

Mereka berkenalan satu sama lain.

Well, Chanyeol punya tubuh tinggi, tapi teman Chanyeol yang bernama Sehun tidak kalah tinggi. Untuk kekasih Sehun—Luhan—gadis itu juga cukup tinggi karena heels yang dia gunakan. Selain itu Luhan memang memiliki wajah baby face tapi dia telihat dewasa karena fashion yang di gunakannya. Luhan sangat cantik, dan Baekhyun sempat iri karena dia juga punya tubuh lumayan tinggi di bandingkan dengannya juga tubuh seksi.

Baekhyun merasa seperti menjadi orang kerdil berada di sekeliling orang-orang tinggi ini.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol adik manis?" Sehun bertanya. Wajahnya yang sedikit flat jauh dari perkiraan Baekhyun yang mengira bahwa Sehun orang sombong.

"Apa?!"

"Err—Sehun, Baekhyun dan aku satu sekolah."

"Apa?!" kali ini Luhan yang menyahut dengan matanya yang membulat.

"Ya, kami satu sekolah. Aku dan Baekhyun,"

"Astaga. Aku sempat mengira Baekhyun masih berada di Junior high school,"

Sehun dan Luhan memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan Baekhyun hanya menunduk memainkan tali tas selempang yang menyampir di bahunya.

Dia kembali di kira anak kecil. Setelah tadi di bus saat berangkat kesini juga di sangka anak kecil. Dan hari ini sudah tiga kali, okey.

Sepertinya Baekhyun harus intropeksi diri. Karena sekali lagi ejekan Baekbeom kenapa selalu menjadi benar? Dan Baekhyun kembali sebal karena awalnya Baekbeom lah yang menyebabkan hari ini ia terus di katai anak kecil karena perbedaan tinggi badannya dengan Chanyeol—menurut Baekhyun.

* * *

><p>Setelah menaiki berbagai wahana di tempat itu, mereka memutuskan untuk makan di café terdekat yang berada di sana.<p>

Luhan kebagian untuk memesan makanan ke kasir, sedangkan Baekhyun pergi ke toilet sebentar.

Sekembalinya dari toilet, Baekhyun bermaksud untuk menyusul dan membantu Luhan. Tapi saat ia keluar dari pintu yang mana menghubungkan lorong belakang café tersebut ia mendengar obrolan Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau merubah seleramu Chanyeol," Baekhyun bisa mendengar Sehun tertawa, "Sejak kapan kau menyukai gadis yang Uhm maaf, dia terlihat manis seperti anak kecil?"

"Entahlah," suara Chanyeol menyahut.

"Well, aku tahu dengan baik seleramu. Tapi ini benar-benar di luar dugaanku. Aku tidak bermaksud buruk, tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka saja…"

Baekhyun ingin menangis ketika mendengar kalimat Sehun itu. Apa dia tidak pantas menjadi kekasih Chanyeol eh sampai Sehun yang merupakan teman Chanyeol saja tidak menyangka dia bisa berpacaran dengan pria tampan juga tinggi itu?

Dan Baekhyun sudah tidak mood untuk meneruskan kencannya. Ia lewat jalan belakang dan selanjutnya mengirim sms pada Chanyeol mengatakan kalau dia akan pulang duluan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa alasan aku jatuh cinta padanya. Mungkin karena dia Byun Baekhyun…"

* * *

><p>Chanyeol dengan segera menyusul Baekhyun setelah Luhan mengatakan kalau tadi dia melihat Baekhyun berbalik dari pintu dengan mata yang berair juga perihal pesan yang dikirim Baekhyun. Luhan bilang Baekhyun menangis.<p>

Chanyeol khawatir kalau Baekhyun mendengar obrolannya dengan Sehun. Sehun memang blak-blakan, Chanyeol sudah tahu itu dengan baik. Dia juga sempat kesal sebenarnya atas kata-kata Sehun, tapi anak itu sudah mengatakan maaf dan ia merasa bersalah.

Kekhawatiran menghampiri Chanyeol karena takut tidak menemukan Baekhyun. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun pulang dengan menangis, atau mata memerah. Bisa-bisa Baekbeom mengintrogasinya. Well, Baekbeom memang jahil, tapi dia sangat perhatian dan sayang pada adik kecilnya itu.

Chanyeol bernafas lega saat dari kejauhan ia melihat Baekhyun duduk di tempat istirahat para pengunjung dimana banyak pohon disana juga rumput halus.

* * *

><p>"Baek…"<p>

Baekhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara bass Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan mata yang masih berair karena menangis.

"Chanyeol…."

"Kau kenapa pulang duluan?" Chanyeol menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlihat membuang wajahnya dan menunduk.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang…" jawabnya pelan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Apa kau mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Sehun?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Ia kembali merasa sesak. Bukan karena perkataan Sehun yang itu, tapi karena ia kembali memikirkan seberapa pantas dia menjadi kekasih Chanyeol.

"Baek dengarkan aku. Sehun itu tife orang yang blak-blakan. Jadi maafkan dia…dia juga sudah menyesal mengatakan itu."

"Aku heran, kenapa orang-orang selalu menganggapku anak kecil? Aku tau aku tidak punya tinggi badan yang proposional seperti temaku Zitao. Tapi aku wanita dewasa, apa mereka tidak lihat dadaku sudah besar? Apa aku harus memakai pakaian yang ketat agar mereka bisa melihat dadaku yang sudah besar ini?"

"Baekhyun…apa yang kau katakan?"

Chanyeol sempat kaget atas perkataan Baekhyun yang frontal. Untung di sekitar mereka sepi…tidak terlalu banyak orang.

"Aku tau mereka memandangku seperti anak kecil karena tubuh pendekku. Luhan bahkan punya wajah yang lebih seperti anak kecil, tapi dia tidak pernah di katakana anak kecil. Ini benar-benar tidak adil, mentang-mentang Luhan lebih tinggi dariku.."

Baekhyun kembali berbicara tidak jelas. Dia memang selalu begitu.

"Baekhyun berhenti."

"Kenapa?! Aku sedang kesal tahu!" Baekhyun berbicara sedikit ketus dan matanya sudah berhenti mengeluarkan air mata.

"Jangan dengarkan kata orang lain Baek. Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak peduli dengan kau yang pendek atau gemuk sekalipun. Sungguh."

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya yang tadi menatap mata Chanyeol menjadi menatap jalanan.

"Tapi tetap saja…kau pasti lebih suka wanita seksi yang punya tubuh langsing dan tinggi, "

"Yak! Aku sudah bilang kalau aku hanya menyukaimu."

Baekhyu terdiam. Suara Chanyeol yang sedikit mengeras dari sebelumnya menandakan kalau dia serius dan tidak main-main.

"Berhentilah mengkhawatirkan aku akan berpaling ke orang lain atau aku yang hanya melihatmu dari fisik. Itu benar-benar menyakitiku…"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Baekhyun memang sering sekali berpikir yang aneh-aneh dan akhirnya menjadikannya kekanakan seperti ini.

"Aku hanya menyukaimu Baekhyun…dank au harus ingat itu baik-baik."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh dan untuk beberapa detik dia menatap Chanyeol lalu menunduk lagi.

"Maaf…" ujarnya lirih.

"Dan jangan pernah berpikir lagi untuk memakai pakaian ketat hanya karena ingin menunjukan kalau kau punya dada besar. Aku tidak akan pernah rela tubuhmu di tatap lapar oleh lelaki lain."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Ew, sebenarnya dia saja bingung kenapa tadi ia membahas masalah dada besar dan itu spontan keluar dari mulutnya.

Baekhyun menyengir lebar untuk menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya karena berbicara hal yang tidak disukai Chanyeol.

Gadis itu memang selalu berubah mood dalam waktu singkat.

Chanyeol yang gemas memencet hidung Baekhyun lalu mengecup pipi gadisnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tadi bilang mau pulang? Kenapa kau malah menangis dan duduk disini?"

"Aku tadi terjatuh dank au lihat? Lututku berdarah." Baekhyun memasang wajah sedih sekaligus manja yang di buat-buat.

"Kau itu ceroboh sekali."

"Hihihi maafkan aku." Baekhyun terkikik, dia lalu meraih lengan Chanyeol dan bergelayut manja di lengan kekasihnya, "Chanyeol, gendong aku…" pintanya sambil memasang puppy eyes yang adalah kelemahan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas sebelum mengangguk dan disambut teriakan senang dari gadisnya.

Well, selain wajahnya seperti anak kecil, sifat Baekhyun juga sama saja seperti anak kecil.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

Ini SEQUEL buat yang minta ;-; wkakaka awalnya gada niat buat sequel ff diet. Terus ada review yang pengen sequel juga nyuruh tentang kesensitifan masalah tinggi badan akhirnya kepikiran dan buat seperti ini. Huhuh.

Ini nyambung gak sih ama judul? Soalnya ngeliat perbedaan tinggi Baekhyun ama Chanyeol benar-benar buat asdfghjkl aku ngerasa Chanyeol kek pedofile, Baekhyunnya bener-bener kaya anak kecil T0T LUCUUUUUU GEMESSSSS BRO.

Semoga kalian suka yaaaa hehe ^^ aku tau ini alay. Dan yah jangan marah sama Baekbeom yang nyebelin wkakaka

Ps: **Happy birthday** buat sang mantan leader—eaaaa coret—maksudnya buat **Wu yifan **:') sukses buat solo karir nya juga udah gasabar sama lagu doi yang di kata mau rilis hari ini. Uhuk hehehe

Pss: Ada yang kelonjotan liat selca chanbaek hallowen di IG nya Chanyeol? OMG AKU SAMPE MAU NANGIS. Finally, Chanyeol mengpost selca nya sama Baekhyun duh terharu bro :'D


End file.
